


To Honor, Cherish, and Obey

by zjofierose



Series: Misty!Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (a little anyway), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cum Play, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shirocest, Snowballing, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, blink and you'll miss it submissive Shiro, bossy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: Just... read the tags. That's really all you need to know about this one. I'm gonna go hide my very red face now.





	To Honor, Cherish, and Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/gifts).



> I don't frequently write straight up smut, but when I do, it's for @KaiserNoire's birthday!!! Happy Birthday, bb, I hope this delights as much as you do!

Keith is veiled for the ceremony, the material thin enough that he can see light and shapes and that’s about the extent of it. He’s seen paintings of the throne room, of course, but he’s never been here, has no real idea what he’s walking into in more ways than one. His attendants guide him down the aisle and position him before the stepped platform that holds the thrones before taking the trailing bouquet of night-blooming flowers from his hands and helping him to kneel. The sun is setting through the massive rose window behind him, and he can smell the perfume of the purple buds as they begin to unfurl.

He settles onto his knees, head down and deep crimson skirts bleeding against the stark grey of the carpeted runner beneath him. He can see just enough from his lowered gaze and through the obscuring veil to watch the shapes of the two men as they rise from their seats in front of him and descend the steps from the dais, their footfalls eerily in sync.

Their royal highnesses, the Shirogane twins.

He’s heard about them all of his short life, the scions of the house of Atlas who rose to power young and who share all things alike: they’re older than he is, but only by a relatively short span of years. Keith himself is considered old to be wed, nearly twenty solar cycles - he could have been raising heirs for half a decade now, but instead he’d trained at his mother’s side in battle and his uncle’s in intrigue. He’d expected to continue to do so, until the offer had come. After that, expectations fell away.

Krolia had refused to hear of it at first, despairing of seeing him again, furious at the change in her long-term plans for their kingdom, but the deal was objectively and obviously too good to pass up. Marmora is a small kingdom, though fierce, and the protection of Atlas, along with very generous matrimonial terms which would allow Keith to name his own heir upon the death of his mother and uncle, had been too much to pass up. Thus, here he is, robed in ruby-colored gauze and dripping with garnets and pearls, waiting to be given over to a new life as Prince Consort to the Shirogane twins.

The figures reach him and take their positions, one to each side of Keith’s still form. They reach for him in unison, taking his hands and raising him to his feet. Keith is tall and strong enough, but the twins dwarf him, making his narrow form seem almost delicate next to their broad shoulders and exceptional height. Ryou, he knows, is the twin on his left, the younger and darker of the two; Ryou is the diplomat, the ruler, the politician and the judge, and his hand where it holds Keith’s own is firm and warm and strong. Takashi, called Shiro, is to Keith’s right, holding Keith’s fingers loosely in his human grasp. Shiro, the general, the warlord, the strategist and the avenger, who carries his enormous frame with a delicacy that belies his stature and ignores altogether the weight and stiffness of the metal prosthetic which makes up the majority of his right arm.

The vows are spoken, and Keith is in a haze from the sensory deprivation of the veil and the scent of the incense rising from the massive bronze censers. He repeats his words, his tone low and gravelly, and can feel Shiro’s fingers tense on his at the first sound of his voice. The priestess pronounces them bound in the holy bonds of matrimony, and the twins lift his veil as one, revealing Keith blinking into the brighter light of the torch-filled room.

Keith looks between the two of them, and the corner of Ryou’s mouth lifts slightly as he leans in to press his mouth to Keith’s. It’s warm, firm, and, given that Keith has no basis for comparison, seems a nice kiss. Shiro, for all that his gaze is inscrutable where his brother’s is amused, improves upon his brother’s decorous touch with a lingering brush of lips that sends a bolt of electricity through the pit of Keith’s belly like lightning drawn from ground to sky. When Shiro pulls back, Keith can see the lift of Ryou’s eyebrow, but neither says a word.

Keith licks his lips and inhales.

\--

The banquet takes both forever and no time at all; a hundred courses and barely a snack, a riot of noise and scent and colors that come and go. Keith is sat between the twins at the high table, and they take it in turns to set delicacies upon his plate, feeding him morsels with their fingers as they greet their subjects and friends. Keith lets them, too overwhelmed with the strangeness of it all to see in point in resisting. He knows why he’s here, and he knows what it means to keep up appearances. These are his husbands now, and for the rest of his life- if it pleases them for him to sit between them, a huge hand upon each of his narrow thighs, and to smile slightly as they press the most choice portions to his wine-soaked mouth, so be it.

The dinner concludes with much shouting and fanfare. The twins rise and thank their guests, alternating spoken sentences without so much as looking at each other in a way that’s mesmerizing. Small wonder they’ve amassed such fortune and renown- the level of charisma, intelligence, and raw power evident in each of them would be enough to rule for a lifetime. That much doubled… it takes Keith’s breath away.

Ryou gets the last word, laughing as Shiro scoops Keith into his arms and begins to walk out, tossing one last parting comment to the crowds before he turns to follow his brother and his bride into the dark. Keith watches as he catches them up, his dark eyes flashing in the dim hallway even as he smiles at Keith over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro carries him like it’s nothing, and Keith won’t lie to himself that it’s not extremely distracting. He knows his own skill, knows that while he couldn’t easily take either twin in a fight, and certainly not both at once, he could at least give them a run for their money if he wanted. He’s sure they know it, too. But that’s not why he’s here, so he gives in to impulse and wraps his arms around Shiro’s strong neck, earning him a speculative gaze and a sharp smile from Ryou. When he glances down at Shiro’s expression, it’s hooded, but his grey eyes are warm.

\--

The room, when they reach it, is as opulent as Keith had expected: long brocade drapes cover a wall of windows, a large fire is burning in a carved stone fireplace; a massive and ornate bed frame piled high with furs and pillows stands in the middle of the room. A bed large enough for three, Keith notes.

Shiro sets him down carefully by the fire, for which Keith is grateful - the red gauze he is wearing is voluminous, but not warm. It’s designed to suggest and hint, neither fully revealing nor fully obscuring, but from the look on the twins’ faces, the light from the fire behind him is pushing it now more one direction than the other.

They stand facing him, a study in mirrored images. The same height, the same build; same breadth of chest, same thickness of thigh. Shiro is the warrior, the golden-touched, but Keith has no doubt that Ryou is just as skilled a fighter, and while Ryou may be called the silver-tongued, Shiro is no doubt equally clever. Identical eyes stare at him from beneath mismatched hair, and Keith thinks they are waiting for him to make a move.

It’s considerate, really, but unnecessary.

“Have you always lived together?” Keith asks, sliding his gaze toward the bed in case his meaning is unclear.

Shiro lifts an eyebrow at his twin, and Ryou simply smiles.

“We have never liked being parted,” he says, and Keith nods. That answers at least one question then.

“We share everything,” Shiro adds, and his voice is just the faintest hint lower, just slightly softer, and Keith feels goosebumps spring up all over his body.

“I’d heard.” Keith can feel the warmth of the fire behind him, and the heat of the wine from dinner flowing through his veins.

“We’d hoped you understood the nature of the alliance involved when you agreed to it,” Ryou says carefully, and Shiro tips his head. “And that you would be prepared for it.”

“Had I any concerns,” Keith tells them, his courage growing at the evidence of their consideration, “I would have made further inquiries.” He lifts his hands to the ties of his wrap, “I am as prepared as any newlywed.”

Shiro catches his hand before he can do more than loosen the knot, and Keith lets his confusion show on his face.

“We would not have you do anything unwilling,” he says, and Keith thinks it’s the first time he’s seen Shiro act before his brother, for all that he knows that Shiro is the older of the two. He twines the cord securing his wrap around Shiro’s metal fingers and smiles, making sure to catch the eye of each twin.

“My lords,” he says, and lets his hand fall from Shiro’s. He tips his head back so that his hair falls away from his neck, the ornate braids sliding over his shoulders and across his back, the gems which adorn them rattling softly as they go. “I am twenty years celibate in the name of making a good marriage for my people.” He pauses, tips his mouth up in a slow smile. “I am very willing.”

Ryou laughs aloud and claps his brother on the shoulder, but Keith barely notices, caught up in the look in Shiro’s eye as he slowly pulls the cord free. Keith’s long scarlet cape flutters to the stone beneath him, leaving him in a sheer, sleeveless tunic that falls midway down his thighs. He can see the hunger in Shiro’s gaze as it travels over the sudden expanse of Keith’s bare skin, and feels his mouth go dry in anticipation.

“Keith,” Ryou says, and Keith turns to him. He likes the way his name sounds in Ryou’s mouth. “What would you have us do?”

Keith studies them briefly, but he knows his guess is right. He steps forward, closing the distance between them, and lays a hand on each twin’s shoulder before leaning in to settle a lingering kiss upon each waiting mouth. It’s nearly enough to drag him off course, the way Ryou’s lips feel against this, the way Shiro rests a hand low on his back, but he pulls away and resumes his place before the fire before cocking his head at them.

“Undress for me,” he says, and Ryou nods, eyes dancing.

“Brother,” Ryou turns to Shiro, catching Shiro’s face in his hands and dragging their mouths together. “I believe we’ve been given orders.”

Shiro makes no response but to lift his hands to Ryou’s belt, deftly unfastening it and tossing it aside as they kiss, sliding practiced fingers up under his twin’s doublet and guiding it off his shoulders, leaving Ryou standing in nothing but his bare skin and his hose. Ryo’s erection is obvious and large, and Keith feels his mouth watering at the thought of it freed, loosed from its fabric prison and between his hands, his lips, his cheeks. Ryou catches him looking and grins before spinning Shiro around so that Shiro’s back is pressed against Ryou’s front. Shiro lets him have the upper hand, his mouth neutral but his eyes dancing, and tips his head back to fall against his brother’s shoulder as Ryou drags a hand up his clothed chest.

“Do we meet with your approval, husband?”

“I’ve only seen half the goods,” Keith answers, and he’s not imagining the twitch that shapes Shiro’s mouth as Ryou laughs again. “I’m afraid I’ll need to conduct a more thorough inspection before I can decide.”

“Wise,” Shiro says, and turns his head to suck at his brother’s jawline. Ryou jumps at the touch and wastes no time in dragging Shiro’s doublet open, baring his broad chest and muscled belly to the flickering firelight. Keith’s breath hitches at the sight, and he may not know much of seduction, but he trails his own hand up his chest to catch at the opening to his tunic, loosening the cords that hold the dipping neckline closed. He lets his eyes fall briefly shut, and he can tell without looking that the gaze of both twins is firmly on him as he lets the edge of the tunic slide off his shoulder and halfway down his chest, exposing the curve of his clavicle, the strength of his pectoral, and the dusky rose-colored nipple hidden till now by the sheer fabric of his shirt.

He lifts his eyes and Shiro’s doublet is gone and his hose open, his cock out and in his brother’s grip as Ryou absently strokes it, thick and heavy in Ryou’s ringed hand.

“Go on,” Keith says, and this time it’s Shiro who chuckles as Ryou breathes measuredly behind him.

“Come closer, little one,” Ryou says, but Keith shakes his head. “Let us get to know you.”

“Time enough for that yet,” Keith answers, and Shiro nods before freeing himself from his brother’s hold easily, “show me what the price of my country’s continued protection has gotten me.”

Ryou’s hose are gone in a blink, his cock springing free and lifting into the air as Shiro strips them both fully with military efficiency.

“This,” Shiro says, and steps closer, backing Keith up until he’s pressed against the side of the fireplace. The stone behind his back is half hot and half cold, and he shivers all over as Shiro’s bulk looms over him. “This, _husband_ ,” and oh, the word is an endearment as Shiro whispers it into Keith’s temple, “is what you have signed away your throne for.” He takes Keith’s hand in his and presses it to his chest, above the strong thump of his heart. “For our bodies, for our kingdom, for our name. For our strength, our protection.” He leans in and kisses Keith, deep and firm, his tongue insistent in its knowledge of Keith’s mouth. “For our devotion,” he says as he slides his hands up Keith’s bare thighs to cup Keith’s ass in two huge, calloused palms. Keith’s legs spread instinctively to make room for Shiro’s knee as it presses between Keith’s own. The drag of Shiro’s cock along Keith’s belly is indescribable, and Keith’s glad that Shiro’s grip on his ass is firm, because without it he thinks he might simply slide to the floor.

It takes a second for him to realize that the room is spinning because Shiro has lifted him with no discernable effort at all, and is carrying him across to where Ryou has situated himself on the foot of the bed, naked as a jaybird and twice as smug, palming himself slowly as he watches them approach. The bed is low enough that Ryou’s legs form a firm and flat platform upon which Shiro deposits Keith, his bare ass meeting Ryou’s warm and hairy thighs. Keith can feel the insistent press of Ryou’s cock against the small of his back, thick and hard and waiting for him.

“Wrap your legs around his,” Shiro tells him, and Keith does as he’s told, gasping as Ryou’s legs immediately spread, forcing Keith’s thighs into a wide open splay that hikes his tunic up to pool around his hips. “Good?” Ryou asks in his ear, voice husky with desire, and Keith nods furiously.

“Fuck,” he says fervently, and feels Ryou chuckle against his back, “ _yes_. More.”

“You heard the man, Shiro,” Ryou says, running his hands up Keith’s thighs, “he wants more.”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Shiro asks, stroking a hand down Keith’s cheek. Keith turns his face to press a kiss to the palm, biting lightly at it before he sucks a finger into his mouth. Shiro’s skin tastes like iron and dust, the texture of his knuckles rough against Keith’s tongue. When Shiro pulls away, his eyes are dark and predatory, and Keith licks his lips shamelessly to watch the way Shiro’s cock twitches in front of his face.

“I want your mouth,” he says without hesitation, and Shiro sinks to his knees in front of him. “Give it to me.”

“As you wish,” Ryou growls, slipping an arm around Keith’s shoulders to hold him firmly in place as he cants their bodies forward until Shiro can lean up and kiss them both, moving from mouth to mouth indulgently even as his hands lay heated tracks up Keith’s inner thighs. His mouth is hot and wet, biting as he moves from Keith’s lips down his neck, and Keith lets his head fall to Ryou’s shoulder as he moans shamelessly in response. “God,” Ryou grits out, “how did we get so lucky? Just look at you, spread out like this, and all for us.”

“All yours,” Keith agrees, then nearly jackknifes in Ryou’s lap as Shiro’s hot mouth descends onto a nipple, licking through the sheer material and wetting it until it sticks to his skin even as Shiro’s warm human hand finds Keith’s taint and begins to trace faint circles around it. Ryou’s fingers take over where Shiro’s tongue leaves off, stroking across Keith’s tender flesh, pinching lightly and pulling as Keith moans with abandon.

“Brother,” Ryou says, in the process of pulling Keith’s tunic off over his head, and Keith becomes suddenly aware that Shiro has gone stock still where he’s kneeling between Keith’s legs. He opens his eyes, struggling free of the fabric to find Shiro’s face tight with lust, gathering himself just in time to feel a careful press against the secret he’s been carrying. “What is it?”

Shiro’s eyes lock onto Keith’s and he brushes his knuckles over the jeweled plug fitted snugly into Keith’s ass, making Keith moan aloud at the stimulation. Keith can only imagine how it looks, the enormous ruby topping the flared base, winking in the firelight and casting a ruddy glow over his pale skin.

“Prepared, you said,” Shiro’s voice is rough as he rubs a large finger around the edge of the metal.

“My lord,” Keith starts, even as Ryou shifts, trying to lean far enough over Keith’s shoulder to see what’s going on, “ _celibate_ is not the same as _incurious_.”

“I see.” Shiro’s finger strokes more firmly around the join of the metal to Keith’s skin before taking firm hold of the base and beginning to rock it back and forth. Keith’s feet scrabble against Ryou’s legs, and Ryou begins to chuckle as he gets it, wrapping his arms firmly around Keith’s frame until he can barely move.

“And just how curious were you, little one?” Ryou’s voice is lighter than Shiro’s, but the thread of lust running through it is the same.

Keith grins. “Very,” he says, and gasps as Ryou slips his arms under Keith’s thighs and lifts until he’s hovering above Ryou’s lap, Shiro’s fingers working the plug inexorably in and out of his body in small, strong motions.

“Any complaints about your discoveries?” Ryou asks, husky in his ear, and Keith shakes his head vigorously even as he clutches at Shiro’s shoulders, fingernails biting into the muscle.

“Only one,” he gets out over the rising white noise that’s occupying his brain, “pretty as they are, they always start too cold.”

“Well,” Ryou’s voice is deeply pleased, his arms not even trembling with the strain of holding Keith balanced against his chest, “let’s give you something warmer.”

“Fuck yes.” Keith gasps as Shiro kisses him again, his mouth grounding and filling Keith, countering the emptiness that fills him as Shiro’s fingers pull the plug carefully from his body. He doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until he hears Ryou murmuring comforting nonsense into his ear even as Shiro’s hand guides Ryou’s newly slick cock into place.

“ _Gods_ ,” Keith moans, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck so tight he must be strangling the man, clinging on for dear life as the force of gravity slowly splits him open around Ryou’s cock. The twins are breathing as hard as he by the time Keith is fully settled in Ryou’s lap, his legs wide around Ryou’s knees.

Time stills for a long moment, hovering suspended in the room like a held breath. Keith can hardly think for how good he feels, naked and unashamed between the two men who have sworn him their lives. He can feel Ryou’s cock twitch within him, can feel Shiro’s heart thundering beneath his hands, and he lets the calm wash over him as he unwraps himself from Shiro’s neck and settles himself in place.

Shiro blinks up at him, patient and considering, and Keith winds a hand into Shiro’s hair, pressing the other to his shoulder and easing him down.

“You asked me what I wanted,” Keith says with a smile, and Shiro nods even as Ryou chuckles throatily. “I want your mouth.”

Shiro’s eyes are warm like his touch as he sinks down to the floor, his hands bracing his weight as Keith uses the grip he has on Shiro’s hair to guide himself into Shiro’s open mouth. The sight alone nearly undoes him - a man so handsome, so powerful, laid bare at his feet and drooling around Keith’s dick. The fact that the vision before him coincides with Ryou thrusting deep into his body makes his sight blur and his free hand scrabble for purchase on Shiro’s bare shoulder.

“Hold on, little one,” Ryou says, and his hands settle firmly onto Keith’s hips as he begins to drive himself in and out, a thick and heavy drag with an inexhaustible pace that lights up Keith’s body like a firework. Shiro’s mouth is hot and deep, and he moans when Keith pulls at his hair in desperation, grasping at the strands of it as futilely as he grasps at his fading consciousness. Ryou’s pace picks up, his thrusts harder and longer, pushing Keith’s cock in and out of Shiro’s mouth as the sound of skin against skin and heavy breathing fills the room. Shiro’s groaning basically non-stop by the time Ryou presses himself against Keith’s back at the apex of his arch and buries his face hard in Keith’s neck. The feel of Ryou coming inside him pushes Keith over the edge, the world exploding around him in multicolored lights as he shakes apart into Shiro’s mouth, pulling at his hair and shuddering in Ryou’s strong hold.

He comes back to himself slowly, slumped in Ryou’s arms, his cock still half-hard in Shiro’s mouth even as Shiro carefully licks him clean and pulls off. There’s come in the corner of his lips, and his eyes are dark as night and twice as sharp as he stands up.

“Brother,” Ryou whispers from behind Keith, and Shiro smiles slow and wide, leaning in over Keith to guide his twin back on the mattress before pushing them both up the bed, still locked together, in a ridiculous display of easy strength that takes Keith’s breath away. Shiro swings a leg over them both, straddling Keith’s body where it’s locked in place by Ryou’s slowly softening cock, and covering them both as he leans down to kiss his brother.

Keith closes his eyes and tries to breathe, the heat and weight of Shiro firm and insistent against his chest even as Ryou’s heart thumps against his back. He can hear Ryou licking the taste of him out of Shiro’s mouth, and if he hadn’t just come harder than he had in his life, he’d be trying to do it again. All he can do instead is let himself be pinned between his new husbands.

“Shiro,” Ryou whispers after a long moment, “you’re not done.”

He’s right, Keith realizes with a sudden pang of remorse, and pulls himself together enough to push at Shiro’s broad shoulders where that powerful form is braced over him. Shiro straightens up, his graceful silhouette imposingly back-lit by the guttering fire, his face beautiful and vulnerable and kind.

Keith reaches up to him, letting Shiro catch his hand in his own before he guides their joined fingers to Shiro’s desperately hard cock.

“Do it,” Keith tells him, his tone leaving no room for argument, “Finish this. Make me yours, like I’m his. Show me that I belong to both of you.”

Shiro brings Keith’s hand up, dipping his head to press a slow kiss to the palm, tongue and teeth a heated impression against Keith's skin before he drags it back down his belly to his dick, wrapping both their hands around himself and beginning to move. Keith’s hand is dwarfed in Shiro’s, and it takes him back to the ceremony hours ago when the touch of Shiro’s fingers to his own had made him shiver.

He doesn’t shiver now, instead he grips harder, setting his face more fiercely, and watches as Shiro freezes in sudden revelation and comes all over Keith’s chest and stomach, painting him with the evidence of Shiro’s pleasure.

“Good,” Keith murmurs with warm approval as Shiro falls forward, catching himself with his metal arm on the bed. “Just like that.”

He brings their fingers, still linked together, and slides them over his body, smoothing the leavings out across his skin, using Shiro’s fingers under his own to rub it into his skin until no trace remains, until Shiro bends his head to lick at the last smear beneath Keith’s chin and curls into Keith's neck to stay.

Ryou grumbles faintly from beneath them when Shiro settles his bulk on top, and shifts abruptly so that they all fall sideways, Keith in the middle of a sweaty tangle of arms and bodies and legs, their breathing evening out even as the fire dies down and darkness fills the room.

“To honor,” Ryou whispers from beside him, and Keith presses back against his chest.

“To cherish,” Keith answers, his voice quiet, but firm in the gathering dimness. He’s never felt so safe, so welcomed. So at home.

Shiro’s voice is soft, but his hands on both of them are strong as he reaffirms his promise to them both.

“To obey.”

 


End file.
